happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SaenihpNnylf/On The Flip Side Chapter 1
I'm not sure exactly why I wrote this. It's just a short little one-shot I put together but if it's popular enough and enough people want it, I might consider writing more chapters. I wouldn't set my heart on this though. Even though it's short, make sure to go into this with an open mind and don't take everything you hear for face value. July 20th, 1957, approximately I'm not sure how much longer I can take it. It's always the same thing no matter what you do. No one ever wins. I guess that's what war is. I wish I knew that when I signed up. Then again, I don't remember actually signing up. So, why am I here? I don't remember anything before my battle with General Tiger. Could you imagine? Never remembering anything but war? This is my life, though. I don't even remember my own name. My comrades called me Fliqpy. My dog tags say Flippy. Neither of them sound like a name. Neither of them feel like my name. I might ask my comrades about the name Fliqpy but I don't know where any of them are. Are they all dead? Do they all think I'm dead? I don't know, and I don't know which I'm more afraid of. You could say I'm alone but I wish that was true. General Tiger is dead but his men and women are everywhere and they recognize my side's colors. As for friendly faces, it's just me and you journal and I don't even know how long that will last before you're lost or destroyed. Again, why am I here? When I'm perfectly honest with myself, I don't want to win a war that I don't even know why I'm fighting. I just want to go home—wherever that is. I know I'm affiliated with the US Army, at least, maybe they'll know where to send me—if they ever find me. It's a mystery I haven't gone insane yet. Or am I already insane? I don't think I am at least but wouldn't blame myself if I am. What is insanity anyways? Just yesterday, there was another ambush, I was on a rock edge near a lake when it happened. There were nine of them and, as you already know, only one of me. I knew I had to move fast but I was shocked by how fast I did move. I killed five of them and stopped more from coming and the rest fled Well, that's what I thought, until one of the came up from the lake. I went into the lake after him but I wasn't able to kill him like the others. In fact, I would have sworn that he killed me. That can't be. I mean, here I am, writing this. This isn't the first time this has happened either. Okay, I take that back. I am insane. I must be. I guess I should say goodbye now, journal. As you can clearly see, no one can say what the future may hold so I guess I have no choice but to just focus on the present. To survive and kill those trying to kill me. That seems to be all I know how to do anyways. Kill, kill, kill. Category:Blog posts